


Warriors - Visions Untold; The New Beginning

by Anxiety (Minnowshadow), Minnowshadow



Series: Visions Untold / After The Raging Storm [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, I need sleep, Lots of Cats, Multi, OC villain - Freeform, Short Chapters, Weak Villain, but I only added the most important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnowshadow/pseuds/Anxiety, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnowshadow/pseuds/Minnowshadow
Summary: After the disastrous Sickness that ravaged the land, WindClan is low on cats and the Clans try to help out...but uncover an even greater enemyWIP(I wrote Chapters 1-7 as well as the Alliances.Then I left.Now I'm back and its a little (maybe a lot) different than before in Chapter 8+ so be prepared...plus I added in some less-formal stuff for families)





	1. Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW  
> I KNOW  
> BUT  
> I KNOW  
> BUT  
> i did  
> deal with it

#  **_Alliances_ **

##  **_ThunderClan_ **

Leader - Squirrelstar - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

Deputy - Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and shredded ears

Medicine Cat(s) - Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws, and chest

Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Alderheart - dark ginger tabby tom with a white-tipped tail

###  **_Warriors_ **

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes   
Birchfall - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Berrynose - cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost - pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Apprentice - Bramblepaw (brown tabby she-cat

Lilyheart - small dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Apprentice - Graypaw (white tom with silver eyes)

Molewhisker - brown-and-cream tom

Apprentice - Flippaw (tabby tom)

Ambermoon - pale ginger she-cat

Stormcloud - gray tabby tom

Apprentice - Thriftpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Fernsong - yellow tabby tom

Larksong - black tom

Apprentice - Bristlepaw (pale gray she-cat)

Finleap - brown tom

Plumpatch - black-and-ginger she-cat

Shellwish - ginger she-cat

Eaglepelt - spotted tabby she-cat

Flyheart - striped gray tabby she-cat

Snapjaw - golden tabby tom

###  **_Queens_ **

Sparkpelt - orange tabby she-cat (mother to Larksong’s kits; Rosekit, a black she-kit with white splotches; and Amberkit, a black tabby she-kit with amber eyes; fostering Wishkit, a tortoiseshell-and-gray she-kit; Winterkit, a black-and-white tom; and Springkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit)

Twigbranch - gray she-cat with green eyes (expecting Finleap’s kits)

###  **_Elders_ **

Brackenfur - golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes   
Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes and a missing hind leg

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat with dark blind blue eyes

Daisy - cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

##  **_ShadowClan_ **

Leader - Tigerstar - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy - Cloverfoot - gray tabby she-cat (in the Nursery)

Medicine Cat(s) - Puddleshine - brown tabby tom with white splotches

Shadowpaw - gray tabby tom

###  **_Warriors_ **

Whorlpelt - gray-and-white tom

Apprentice - Pouncepaw (gray she-cat)

Strikestone - brown tabby tom

Stonewing - white tom

Grassheart - pale brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice - Lightpaw (brown tabby she-cat)

Scorchfur - dark gray tom with slashed ears

Apprentice - Spirepaw (black-and-white tom)

Flowerstem - silver she-cat

Apprentice - Hoppaw (calico she-cat)

Slatefur - sleek gray tom

Apprentice - Flaxpaw (brown tabby tom)

Sparrowtail - large brown tom

Apprentice - Hollowpaw (black tom)

Snowbird - pure white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice - Sunpaw (brown-and-white tabby she-cat)

Berryheart - black-and-white she-cat

Yarrowleaf - ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Conefoot - white-and-gray tom

Blazefire - white-and-ginger tom

Antfur - tom with a brown-and-black splotched pelt

Gullswoop - white she-cat

Frondwhisker - gray tabby she-cat

Cinnamontail -  brown tabby she-cat with white paws

###  **_Queens_ **

Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with green eyes (expecting Tigerstar’s kits)

Snaketooth - honey-colored tabby she-cat (expecting Scorchfur’s kits)

Cloverfoot - gray tabby she-cat (mother to Rainkit, a gray tom; and Frostkit, a white she-kit)

###  **_Elders_ **

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

#  **_SkyClan_ **

Leader - Hawkstar - dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Deputy - Sandynose - stocky light brown tom with ginger legs

Medicine Cat - Fidgetflake - black-and-white tom

Meditator - Tree - yellow tom with amber eyes

###  **_Warriors_ **

Dewspring - sturdy gray tom

Harrybrook - gray tom

Sagenose - pale gray tom

Rabbitleap - brown tom

Reedclaw - small pale tabby she-cat

Mintfur - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Tinycloud - small white she-cat

Nectarsong - brown she-cat

Sunnypelt - ginger she-cat

Pigeonfoot - gray-and-white she-cat

Quailfeather - white tom with crow-black eyes

Palesky - black-and-white she-cat

###  **_Queens_ **

Plumwillow - dark gray she-cat (mother to Mistkit, a light gray she-kit)

Blossomheart - ginger-and-white she-cat (mother  to Cherrykit, a ginger she-kit; Sharpkit, a gray she-kit; and Cloudkit, a gray-and-white she-kit)

Bellaleaf - pale orange she-cat with green eyes (mother to Rileykit, a brown tabby tom; Ravenkit, a black tom with a white tail tip; and Wrenkit, a golden tabby she-kit)

Violetshine - black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to Juniperkit, a yellow-and-white she-kit; and Pebblekit, a yellow-freckled white she-kit)

###  **_Elders_ **

Macgyver - black-and-white tom

#  **_WindClan_ **

Leader - Crowstar - dark gray tom

Deputy - Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice - Heatherpaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Medicine Cat(s) - Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

Apprentice - Meadowpaw (brown she-cat with forest-green eyes)

###  **_Warriors_ **

Brindlewing - mottled brown she-cat

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

Slightfoot - black tom with white flash on his chest

Oatclaw - pale brown tabby tom

Hootwhisker - dark gray tom

Fernstripe - gray tabby she-cat

###  **_Queens_ **

Smokehaze - gray she-cat (mother to Blackkit, a black tom; Birdkit, a gray-and-white she-kit; and Fernkit, a black-and-white she-kit)

Featherpelt - gray tabby she-cat (mother to Leafkit, a dark tabby tom with amber eyes; and Whisperkit, a gray tabby tom with amber eyes)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Breezepelt’s kits)

###  **_Elders_ **

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

#  **_RiverClan_ **

Leader - Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy - Shimmerpelt - silver she-cat

Medicine Cat(s) - Mothshine - dappled golden she-cat

###  **_Warriors_ **

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Curlfeather - pale brown she-cat

Heronwing - dark gray-and-black tom

Havenpelt - black-and-white she-cat

Jayclaw - gray tom

Owlnose - brown tabby tom

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

Dappletuft - gray-and-white tom

Breezewillow - brown-and-white she-cat

Hareflight - white tom

Nightfall - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

###  **_Queens_ **

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat (expecting Mallownose’s kits)

Brackenpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat (expecting Owlnose’s kits)


	2. Really Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Gathering in at least six moons after the Sickness  
> (Alliances are the bane of my existence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can it get worse than what happens in this chapter?  
> Yes  
> Very  
> Very  
> Worse  
> and out of hand.  
> But whos surprised?  
> Not me!

_ Twigbranch reared on her hind legs _ , trying to find her kin. “Do you see them?” Her mate, Finleap asked, rearing too. 

“No.” she sighed, landing on all four paws with Finleap.

Finleap caught her eye. “They’re going to be here. At least Hawkwing.” he murmured, rearing again.

“Cats of all Clans!” Her leader, Squirrelstar, yowled, leaping up onto the branches of the large tree in the center of the clearing. “Let the Gathering begin! RiverClan, do you wish to go first?” she asked, dipping her head to the older she-cat.

“Thank you, Squirrelflight.” Mistystar, the leader of RiverClan purred before glancing around the clearing. “RiverClan was mostly, though not entirely unaffected by this sickness. Mosspelt, Gorsepaw, Softpaw, Sneezecloud, Lizardtail, Podlight, Beetlewhisker, Minnowtail, Willowshine, and Reedwhisker were claimed by the sickness. However, Duskfur and Brackenpelt are expecting kits. Shimmerpelt is the new deputy.” Mistystar finished, sitting down.

Squirrelstar then dipped her head to Tigerstar. 

The ShadowClan leader stood up. “Ratscar and Oakfur were killed. ShadowClan was largely unaffected, however, all the kits are very weak and Shadowkit is still close to death. Dovewing, Snaketooth, and Cloverfoot are in the Nursery.” Tigerstar sat down, his tail twitching nervously.

“WindClan was affected the most.” Crowfeather, the WindClan deputy croaked. 

“He still looks pretty frail. My guess is he was affected by the sickness.” Twigbranch heard another ThunderClan cat murmur.

“Harestar, Gorsetail, Leaftail, Emberfoot, Crouchfoot, Larkwing, and Whiskernose were killed. Fernstripe, Hoothwhisker, Oatclaw, and Sedgewhisker are still sick. I’ve just barely recovered. Kestrelflight worked himself to the bone. He’s resting in camp right now, which explains his absence. Smokehaze and Featherpelt both had kits. Smokehaze had three while Featherpelt had five. Only  two of Featherpelt’s kits made it.” Crowfeather paused in his report to cough before quickly finishing. “I’m now Crowstar. Breezepelt is the new deputy of WindClan.” 

“Could the sickness even take the nine lives away from a leader?” a random RiverClan cat yowled.  
“Yes. Bramblestar is dead.” Squirrelstar announced, standing up, “Ivypool is the new deputy of ThunderClan. Graystripe, Millie, Leafshade, Sorrelstripe, Dewnose, Bumblestripe, Cherryfall, and Spotpaw have passed. Leafpool and Jayfeather were affected but Alderheart was able to save them. Before her death, Leafshade gave birth to Stormcloud’s kits. Sparkpelt is caring for them as well as her own kits. Twigbranch is also expecting kits.” Squirrelstar finished, sitting down and letting Crowstar lean on her.

“Leafstar was also killed.” a familiar voice made Twigbranch gasp. Hawkwing was standing on the branches of the tree. “I am now Hawkstar. I have chosen Sandynose to be my deputy. Frecklewish, Sparrowpelt, Harrybrook, Nettlesplash,  Fringepaw, and Gravelpaw. Plumwillow, Blossomheart, Bellaleaf, and Violetshine all had kits.” Hawkstar finished, sitting down neatly. 

Tigerstar stood up and cleared his throat. “In other news, the stronger of our kits, Pouncekit, Spirekit, and Hopkit have been apprenticed. Pouncepaw’s mentor is Whorlpelt while Spirepaw’s is Scorchfur and Hoppaw’s is Flowerstem. Conepaw, Gullpaw, Fronpaw, Blazepaw, Antpaw, and Cinnamonpaw are now Conefoot, Gullswoop, Frondwhisker, Blazefire, Antfur, and Cinnamontail. Dovewing and Snaketooth are expecting kits while Cloverfoot is nursing Rainkit and Frostkit. Tawnypelt decided to retire.” The tom finished, sitting down.

“Pouncepaw! Spirepaw! Hoppaw! Conefoot! Gullswoop! Frondwhisker! Blazefire! Antur! Cinnamontail! Rainkit! Frostkit! Tawnypelt!” Twigbranch cheered with the other clans.

Mistystar stood up, her gray fur gleaming in the moonlight. “Dapplepaw, Breezepaw, Harepaw, and Nightpaw are now Dappletuft, Breezewillow, Hareflight, and Nightfall!” she announced. 

“Dappletuft! Breezewillow! Hareflight! Nightfall!”

“Around a moon ago, two young cats came to WindClan.” Crowstar croaked, standing up, “They are now Heatherpaw and Meadowpaw. Breezepelt is Heatherpaw’s mentor while Meadowpaw has chosen the path of a Medicine Cat.” 

Crowstar wasn’t even close to finished when protests drowned out his report. 

“That’s a rouge!”

“She shouldn’t be a Medicine Cat!”

“Rouges shouldn’t be close to StarClan!”

Mothshine leaped to her paws, her pelt bristling. “I was a rogue once! Does any cat here object my loyalty to RiverClan or StarClan?” she snarled, her tail lashing. 

After no cat spoke up, Mothshine nodded and sat down. Crowstar cleared his throat and continued his report. “Nightcloud retired to the Elder’s Den. Smokehaze had Blackkit, Birdkit, and Fernkit. Featherpelt had Leafkit, Whisperkit, Dawnkit, Harekit, and Sandkit. Leafkit and Whisperkit survived the sickness.” Crowstar finished his report, slowly sitting down. 

“Heatherpaw! Meadowpaw! Nightcloud! Blackkit! Birdkit! Fernkit! Leafkit! Whisperkit!” the Clan cats reluctantly cheered. 

“Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Daisy retired. Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Birchfall, and Berrynose were injured chasing a large dog out of our territory. Before leaving, the dog bit Lionblaze’s hind leg off and blinded Cinderheart. The two are resting in the Medicine Cats’ Den but will soon be moved to the Elders’ Den.” Squirrelstar was meowing when a ShadowClan warrior spoke.

“When did ThunderClan be beaten by  _ dogs _ ?” he yowled.

“When the Sickness hit our best fighters.” Squirrelstar hissed then calmed down. “Sparkpelt had Rosekit and Amberkit and is fostering Leafshade’s kits, Wishkit, Winterkit, and Springkit. Twigbranch is expecting Finleap’s kits. Plumpaw, Stempaw, Shellpaw Eaglepaw, Flypaw, and Snappaw have been made warriors. Plumpatch, Snapjaw, and Flyheart are here while Shellwish, Eaglepelt, and Stemfrost are sitting vigil over the camp. Six moons ago, right when the Sickness first showed up, I gave birth to two kits I named Bramblekit and Graykit. They are now apprentices. Bramblepaw’s mentor is Poppyfrost and Graypaw’s mentor is Lilyheart. Ivypool’s kits, Flipkit, Thriftkit, and Bristlekit are apprentices with them. Larksong is Bristlepaw’s mentor while Flippaw’s is Molewhisker and Thriftpaw’s is Stormcloud.” Squirrelstar sat down, panting.

Hawkstar stood up. “Nectarpaw, Sunnypaw, Pigeonpaw, Quailpaw, and Palepaw are now warriors. Nectarfeather, Sunnypelt, Pigeonfoot, Quailfeather, and Palesky are all here now. Plumwillow had Mistkit while Blossomheart had Cherrykit, Sharpkit, and Cloudkit. Bellaleaf had Rileykit, Ravenkit, and Wrenkit. Violetshine had Juniperkit and Pebblekit. Macgyver has retired. A little white dog was in our territory but we chased it off.”

“Into the lake!” a SkyClan warrior purred.

Just like that, the tension in the clearing evaporated. “True.” Hawkstar conceded. “But its Twolegs got it out before it could drown.”

Mistystar purred, her tail flicking with amusement. “That’s a shame. We could’ve put the dog up as a warning to the others not to come into Clan territory.” she purred.

Suddenly, Berrynose leaped up. “I’ve got a complaint!” he announced. “WindClan is really low in numbers and is unable to keep up regular patrols. I say we help them!” he yowled. 

The other Clan cats murmured and nodded.

Squirrelstar stood up. “Who from ThunderClan wishes to assist WindClan?” she asked. 

“I do!” Twigbranch yowled instantly, leaping to her paws.

“You’re expecting kits, Twigbranch.” Squirrelstar meowed, clearly trying to find a way to stop the she-cat. 

“Rule 16 of the Warrior Code. ‘Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble, they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the five. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall.’ I will  _ not  _ allow WindClan to fall if I can help!” she hissed, lashing her tail angrily. 

“I’ll go with her!” Finleap leaped up.

“I will too!”

“So will I!” 

“She’s not going alone, Squirrelstar!” Cats from all Clans yowled. 

Squirrelstar bowed her head. “Very well. Twigbranch will lead the ThunderClan patrol. Finleap, Snapjaw, Flyheart, Blossomfall, Stormcloud, and Thriftpaw will go with her.” Squirrelstar announced. “When WindClan leaves, they will go with them.” she sat down.

“Grassheart, Scorchfur, Spirepaw, Strikestone, Blazefire, and Antfur will go with Snowbird to WindClan.” Tigerstar meowed.

“Reedclaw, Mintfur, Tinycloud, Sunnypelt, and Rabbitleap will go. Sandynose will lead them. Fidgetflake can go as well, as Tree learned the herbs required to treat the sickness.” Hawkstar decided.

“Nightfall, Icewing, Owlnose, Jayclaw, and Shimmerpelt will help WindClan.” Mistystar announced.

“RiverClan’s medicine stores are for WindClan to use if they need it.” Mothshine said from her spot.

“So is ThunderClan’s. I hope you grow well soon, Crowstar.” Alderheart purred.

“Th-Thank you. All of you.” Crowstar coughed, dipping his head. 

Almost instantly, he went limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Crowstar be okay?  
> Find out...  
> Next Friday  
> Im tired  
> im going to sleep  
> deal with it


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts out crazy  
> become a filler  
> deal  
> with  
> it  
> (btw, just a warning, it gets much much crazier  
> I mean  
> custom villain  
> that dies 5 seconds in  
> then more crazy)

_ Yowls of terror filled the clearing as  _ Crowstar started to fall. 

Acting quickly, Squirrelstar grabbed the tom’s scruff in her claws and struggled for a hold with her hind claws. She felt warmth at both of her sides and she realized Hawkstar and Tigerstar, who were closest had come to help. “W-we can’t bring him u-up here. H-He’ll just fall again.” Squirrelstar hissed, gritting her teeth in concentration. 

Mistystar and Tigerstar swarmed down the tree and positioned themselves carefully beneath the tom. “You can let him go!” Tigerstar yowled up.

Carefully, Squirrelstar loosened her grip and held her breath as Crowstar fell, hoping Tigerstar and Mistystar caught him. 

As if luck would have it, he landed directly on top of their backs, curled up. 

Compared to the other leader’s strong shoulders, he looked like a kit.

Nightcloud and Breezepelt ran over, their fur bristling with terror. “Crowstar!” Breezepelt wailed. 

Fidgetflake pushed his way to the leader, his eyes glistening with fear but his pelt smooth. “Sandynose, Rabbitleap.” he hissed, flicking his tail.

The two toms ran over and Crowstar was quickly placed onto their shoulders. 

“Ivypool, I leave ThunderClan in your care. I’m going to WindClan to help Crowstar and Breezepelt.” Squirrelstar murmured to her deputy before quickly following the moor cats and the cats chosen to help them. 

She ran to the front and fell in step next to Breezepelt. “I understand how challenging it is to lead with your father sick and I want to help you. If I can.” she meowed, expecting the tom to reject her.

To her surprise, he dipped his head and fell back next to Sandynose.

Taking a deep breath, she led the WindClan cats home.

~~~

Squirrelstar flicked her tail as the cats gathered around her. “Brindlewing. Lead Finleap, Nightfall, Reedclaw, and Grassheart to where you think the hunting is best. Sedgewhisker, I want you to take Shimmerpelt, Sunnypelt, and Flyheart along the RiverClan border. Slightfoot, take Scorchfur, Stormcloud, Thriftpaw, and Spirepaw to the ThunderClan border. Oatclaw, lead another hunting patrol and take Mintfur, Strikestone, Blazefire, and Antfur. Kestrelflight, take Fidgetflake, Meadowpaw, Twigbranch, Snowbird and Blossomfall gather herbs. Hootwhisker and Fernstripe, choose a patrol of cats each and go to ThunderClan and RiverClan for herbs. However, I want at least five warriors in camp in case foxes think WindClan is weak.” Squirrelstar finished, sitting down and gasping for breath.

_ I really have to practice taking breaths in between breaths.  _ She told herself.

“Squirrelstar?” the ginger she-cat looked up and realized one of the kits was looking at her.

“Yes, little kit.” she purred, settling down before the kit.

The kit tipped her head thoughtfully before asking, “Why are you here?”

Squirrelstar purred, her bushy tail moving to let the kit sit down next to her. “Well, you see, your leader is really sick, so I’ve come to help.” she answered.

“I’m sorry about Fernkit, Squirrelstar.” Smokehaze panted, trotting over to gently move the kit. 

“Oh, it’s no big deal, Smokehaze. I quite enjoy talking with kits.” She purred, gently sitting up. “In fact, why don’t I tell your and Featherpelt’s kits a story so you two can rest?” she offered.

Smokehaze hesitated. “I would love it, Squirrelstar.” a voice purred. The two she-cats turned and saw Featherpelt there. 

Smokehaze dipped her head and four kits ran over to the ThunderClan leader. “Why don’t I tell you about the journey to the Sun-Drown-Place?” Squirrelstar purred, settling down.

“Now, where do I begin? Oh right, it all began with a certain brown tabby…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story?  
> The journey to and from the Sun-Drown Place  
> (btw Twigbranch is gonna be really maaad so just a warning)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So  
> A catfight (literally and figuratively)  
> and a cliffhanger (you are gonna HATE this!!! >=D)

_ Twigbranch followed Kestrelflight _ , her jaws filled with herbs. “This should be the last of it.” Fidgetflake meowed, pushing the remaining herbs into a bundle and picking them up. 

Twigbranch followed the two Medicine Cats back to the WindClan camp, her tail flicking slightly. 

She pushed back a snarl as she realized Squirrelstar was curled up, telling WindClan kits a tale while their mothers dozed nearby.  _ Of course, she isn’t doing real work. Why can’t  _ I  _ do it if  _ she’s _ clearly not going to?  _ Twigbranch struggled to hold her hiss in as she followed the two toms to their new den. 

She placed the herbs outside the den and stiffly trotted to the entrance. “Where are you going?” she halted as she heard Squirrelstar call.

“Hunting.” she meowed, trying to keep her temper back.

“You really shouldn’t. Your kits could get hurt!” Squirrelstar drowsily called.

“You did the same thing.” Twigbranch hissed through gritted teeth.

“Huh?” That was the last straw.

Twigbranch whipped around, her pelt bristling and her tail flicking in anger. “You did the  _ same exact thing _ with Bramblepaw and Graypaw.” she growled, stalking over to her leader. “And these WindClan cats need help, not a leader who would keep valuable cats stuck in the camp and just nap.” 

Squirrelstar sat up sharply, disturbing the kits around her. “What did you say?” she snapped, her green eyes glistening in anger.

“I said what I meant! Just sitting around, napping,” Twigbranch spat, “Is doing  _ nothing  _ to help these cats.”

“You think you could do better?” Squirrelstar snarled, facing off against the young queen.

“I  _ know  _ I could do better. For one, I would be out on the moor, hunting. Or patrolling a border. And I wouldn’t force a large patrol of cats to just simply stay in camp and sit around, doing nothing.” Twigbranch hissed.

“That would be useless. I asked for five cats to stay in camp at a time. Five cats are in camp. You don’t want foxes to come, do you?” Squirrelstar snapped, starting to circle the other she-cat.

“They wouldn’t if the outer border was marked. And the queens would fight like TigerClan to defend their kits. WindClan cats are also fast, meaning one could bring a whole fighting patrol back before any damage was made.” Twigbranch growled.

“Calm down. I think we can both work this out.” Kestrelflight reasoned, pushing himself in between the two arguing she-cats.

Letting out a yowl, Squirrelstar leaped onto the gray she-cat, her eyes glimmering with anger.

Twigbranch let out a yowl of her own and countered the she-cat, matching her blow-for-blow. 

Until one of her hind paws slipped.

Twigbranch yowled in pain as she landed heavily on her side.

Hissing and blind with rage, Squirrelstar battered the she-cat with furious blows.

In an instant, the ThunderClan leader was sprawled on the other side of the clearing. Finleap stood in front of Twigbranch as Brindlewing and Nightfall helped the she-cat stagger to her paws. Grassheart and Reedclaw positioned themselves next to Finleap, all their caught prey forgotten.

“I don’t know what happened, but attacking a cat, much less a  _ queen _ , when they are down and  _ unable  _ to fight is wrong of any cat, not just a Clan  _ leader _ .” Finleap snarled, his short tail lashing. 

Squirrelstar scrambled up. “Move. Let that  _ traitor _ fight me herself.” she snarled, stalking forward.

“What in the world is going on here?”

All the cats turned to see Crowstar leaning on Breezepelt’s shoulder, staring at the cats in shock. 

Suddenly, his blue eyes turned hard, like chips of ice. “Nightfall, take Brindlewing and Nightcloud and escort Squirrelstar to the border.” he growled, stalking over to the she-cat, “She is no longer welcome in WindClan land while she is like this.”

Squirrelstar snarled and stalked out of the camp with the three other she-cats scurrying behind her.

“Th-Thank you, C-Crowstar.” Twigbranch murmured, wincing slightly in pain. “I-It’s a-about time s-somecat s-stood u-up to h-her.”

Fidgetflake ran over to the she-cat and helped her rise to her paws, gently taking her to the Medicine Cat’s Den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> Twigbranch: Anxious little muffin  
> Finleap: Protective father  
> Squirrelstar: Acting really weird  
> Crowstar: furious doesn't even begin to describe it  
> Reader(s): screaming angrily  
> Me: laughing evilly


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So  
> Plans to get rid of evil Squirrelstar

_ Twigbranch sighed as she sat _ in the Medicine Cat’s Den. “Where should I begin? When Bramblestar first got sick, Squirrelstar freaked out a little, but was generally okay. But when Bramblestar died, she broke. She’s been gradually getting worse.”

“How is she getting worse?” Crowstar asked, his tail wrapped around his paws. Behind him was Shimmerpelt and Breezepelt. 

“She blames the Medicine Cats for Bramblestar’s death. Th-They are treated like p-prisoners in th-their own c-camp!” Twigbranch choked, tears threatening to fall. “Th-They are hardly g-given f-food, th-they can’t l-leave their d-den…” Twigbranch shook her head.

“Take your time, Twigbranch.” Shimmerpelt soothed.

The gray she-cat took a breath before whispering, “Sh-She b-beats them. J-Jayfeather’s n-never b-been w-worse. L-Leafpool’s l-lost her w-will t-to live a-and A-Alderheart’s b-been o-overwhelmed t-trying to t-take c-care of th-them…” Twigbranch shook her head, tears streaming down her face, “He… he gives all his food to them… He’s starving! A-Anycat who ch-challenges her g-gets b-beat and p-put on a-apprentice d-duties. T-They’re t-treated l-like c-crap by e-everyone f-from fear of  _ her _ .” Twigbranch sobbed, pushing her head into her paws. “Sh-she  _ has  _ to b-be s-stopped…”

Leaving Shimmerpelt to soothe the she-cat, Crowstar and Breezepelt walked out of the den. “We  _ have  _ to do something, Father.” Breezepelt hissed.

“I agree, Breezepelt. But what can we do?” Crowstar growled, feeling more angry at the fact than his son.

“We can tell the other leaders. If we join together, we can stop her!” Breezepelt told him.

“Y-You c-can s-stop h-her?” a voice asked.

They whipped around and saw Twigbranch standing there, her tears dried.

Instead, she looked determined. “We  _ have  _ to do it. I don’t want my kits growing up in a place like that.” She growled, her eyes looking like flecks of green steel.

“It won’t be easy.” Crowstar warned.

“It  _ can  _ be. Send a messenger to Mistystar, Tigerstar, and Hawkstar. Ask them to come with their deputies and not let ThunderClan know they are coming.” Twigbranch urged.

Crowstar nodded and turned to two light brown tabby she-cats. “Heathertail, Heather _ paw _ . Go and send this message to Mistystar, Tigerstar, and Hawkstar. ‘Meet me at Fourtrees. Bring your deputies and any cat you want. Do  _ not  _ let ThunderClan know you’re coming.’” 

The two she-cats nodded, turned, and ran. “StarClan only knows if they do as I ask.” Crowstar murmured, his eyes dark as the two she-cats ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry  
> Squirrelstar IS the main antag BUT she is going to be defeated a hilarious amount of times before she gives up
> 
> I'm not going to update anything between Thursday/Friday and Monday/Tuesday  
> (family visit)


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Twigbranch's mad  
> -Add OC  
> -Add Twist  
> =  
> Chapter 5!

_ Violetshine trotted next to Tree  _ as they walked the long way to the Island. “Why are we doing this again?” Dewspring asked. Next to him was Plumwillow.

Leading was Hawkstar. “Because Heathertail says that something happened. It must be important.” 

“And if we are to show our loyalty to the Clans after the whole fiasco with Leaf we have to go.” Violetshine pointed out, her tail lashing as she remembered the tom. 

“You’re here. Good.” Crowstar meowed from his spot in the center of the clearing on the island.

All the other Clans were there, with all the cats that helped WindClan.

Out of the corner of her eye, Violetshine saw Dewspring and Plumwillow dash over to Sandynose and Reedclaw.

“Why are we here, Crowstar?” Hawkstar growled as Violetshine sat down next to him and Tree sat on his other side.

“Squirrelstar. She’s insane and abusing her power as a Clan Leader.” Crowstar responded.  
“No, Crowstar. _That_ is insane.” Mistystar growled, “I know Squirrelstar. She’s loyal to ThunderClan through and through.”

Crowstar sighed and flicked his tail.

Out of the bushes came a large group of cats.

Twigbranch was leading them, covered in herbs and limping. She was supporting Jayfeather, who was stumbling over nothing.

Alderheart followed with Leafpool following, her tail dragging in the dirt and her normal bright eyes dull.

After them came Lionblaze and Cinderheart, being led by Finleap and Blossomfall.

They both stumbled a lot but eventually made it to the center of the clearing where Finleap drew away, leaving the ThunderClan cats there.

The rest of the ThunderClan cats padded over and sat next to them.

_ They’re all covered in wounds. _ Violetshine realized.

“What is the meaning of this?” Tigerstar hissed, slowly padding around the cats who were grouped up.

“I-It’s S-Squirrelstar.” Twigbranch stuttered, “Sh-She’s the one wh-who did all th-this… Leafshade h-had another k-kit… When Leafshade ch-challenged her, sh-she got mad…”

“I-I had to bury her… both of them…” Leafpool muttered, shaking her head. “Wh-Why did S-StarClan l-let this h-happen? Wh-What d-did w-we do t-to a-anger them?” her body shook as she started to cry.

Alderheart leaned closer and murmured soothing things in her ear before looking around the clearing, confused.

“I-It opened…” he muttered then collapsed on the ground.

Yowls of terror exploding in the clearing as blood started seeping from his neck.

Suddenly realizing his danger, Leafpool’s eyes sharpened. “Jayfeather, cobwebs. Fidgetflake, get marigold or goldenrod. I need moss. Quick!” she snapped.

Instantly, cats were gathering moss and cobwebs.

After a few moments, Leafpool quickly fixed the wound up with cobwebs and goldenrod. “W-we can’t t-treat him h-here.” Jayfeather said, nuzzling the young cat.

“Do you see what she did? She injured her own son! I know. I saw with my own two eyes. That’s why I-I’m like th-this…” Cinderheart choked out.

“We have to do something!” Crowstar ordered.

“We can rendezvous in SkyClan camp. It’s the closest camp to ThunderClan.” Hawkstar meowed.

“If you attack Squirrelstar, ThunderClan cats will join.” Leafpool hissed, repositioning the cobwebs on Alderheart’s wound.

“Every Clan, bring as many cats as you can.” Tigerstar meowed.

“And no backing down.” Mistystar put in, her tail flicking.

“SkyClan will launch the first attack. We’ll attack her when she’s sleeping. When you hear the first yowls, WindClan will go first, then ShadowClan will, and lastly RiverClan. The Medicine Cats will have a new task. You have to rally the ThunderClan cats against Squirrelstar.” Hawkstar meowed.

“She has personal guards.” a young voice meowed.

The cats turned around and saw Bramblepaw and Graypaw there. “What are you doing here?” Crowstar asked, standing up quickly.

“We don’t agree with what Mother is doing…” Graypaw started.

“So we want to help you stop her.” Bramblepaw finished.

“She has five cats as her personal guard. Leaf, Nettle, Silver, Hawk, and Slash.” Graypaw meowed, his silver eyes glowing with intelligence.

“There’s an escape route out of the back of her den. You’re going to need to block that and the escape route at the back of the camp.” Bramblepaw informed them.

The cats nodded and murmured amongst themselves as the leaders talked. 

Then Hawkstar stood up. “The injured ThunderClan cats are going to the RiverClan camp. Bramblepaw and Graypaw are going to come with the SkyClan cats to our camp. Tomorrow, bring as many cats as you can to our camp. WindClan, can you relocate to RiverClan incase Squirrelstar tries to attack your Queens and Kits.” he meowed.

The cats nodded and left. “I’m going to fight. I don’t care. And I’m going to personally end Squirrelstar so my kits can grow up in a peaceful world.” Twigbranch growled as she started walking next to Violetshine.

“Then come to the SkyClan camp. Besides, Juniperkit and Pebblekit would  _ love  _ to meet the sister I talked about so much.” Violetshine purred. 

“If you’re going, I am too.” Finleap meowed, walking past them with Reedclaw, Dewspring, Sandynose, and Plumwillow. 

Twigbranch looked up at the moon high in the sky. “I promise, Squirrelstar, you will get what’s coming to you. I will personally make sure of that.”

~~Meanwhile in a cave far away~~

“Why are you doing this? Let me go!” a ginger she-cat snarled as she struggled against the bramble holding her paws to the ground.

Her one white paw was stained red with blood.

A yellow tabby she-cat with blazing red eyes smirked as she padded into the cave, a small thrush hanging from her jaws. “You and your  _ friends _ ,” she spat as soon as she put the thrush down, “killed Darktail. Now I’m having my revenge. Eat up. You’ll need your strength.” she snarled, kicking the thrush to the she-cat.

“Why are you doing this, Sleekwhisker?” the she-cat pleaded, her bushy tail whipping with hostility, “and don’t tell me you loved him.”

“You’re mistaken. I’m not Sleekwhisker. I’m Yellowtail. Darktail and Sleekwhisker’s only surviving kit.” the she-cat turned around and stalked closer to her. “And why are you abusing your kin? Your sister? Your nephew?” Yellowtail snarled, pushing her muzzle into the she-cat’s face, “Your own son?” Yellowtail whipped around and stalked out of the den. “Why, Squirrelflight, they’re going to rally soon. And you’re never going to be let into Clan territory again. Rowanstar, Leafstar, Harestar, Onestar, and Bramblestar are already gone. And now you. Next is Mistystar. Then Tigerstar.” Yellowtail laughed and left the cave.

Squirrelflight looked at the same moon Twigbranch was. “I promise, Yellowtail, you will get what’s coming to you. I will personally make sure of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOoH  
> tWiSt!


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST IN A LONG LONG LINE OF BATTLES!

Squirrelflight panted as she ran, the cracking of branches behind her all too real. “Catch her!” Yellowtail distantly howled, “Don’t let her get away! Our plans will foil if she does! Do it for Darktail!”  
Suddenly, a familiar ridge came into view.  
Not breaking her stride, she dashed over it and onto the land that RiverClan owned.  
They’re probably going to attack from SkyClan camp. My imposter’s most likely snoring in her den by now. She thought, feeling invisible jaws clamp onto her chest. She ignored it. I have to warn them. Darktail’s kit is out there. And he means trouble.   
Suddenly, familiar bracken walls loomed in front of her. She burst through the camp entrance.  
Cats froze, prey and brambles falling from their jaws. “C-Crowf-feather… W-Where is he?” she panted.  
“I’m here. Why are you here, Squirrelstar… Wait… You’re not Squirrelstar…” Crowfeather murmured.  
“Squirrelflight!” a voice called.  
Squirrelflight let out a yelp as her sister barged into her, nuzzling her and purring.  
“What’s going on?” an all too familiar voice asked.  
Squirrelflight looked up and gasped in shock.  
There stood Mistystar. Behind her were masses of RiverClan cats and a few injured ThunderClan cats.   
“Wh-What happened?” Squirrelflight felt her breath simply leave her as Alderheart pushed himself to the front of the crowd.  
“Y-You sh-shouldn’t b-be e-exerting y-yourself.” Jayfeather stuttered, following him.  
“Squirrelflight’s back…” Leafpool breathlessly purred, “My sister’s back!”  
Hawkwing stood up. “I’m confused. What’s going on?”  
Suddenly, Squirrelflight remembered her desperate dash. “Darktail. He’s back. Or at least his and Sleekwhisker’s kit is. Her name is Yellowtail. Sh-She’s angry Darktail’s dead. Sh-She’s been keeping me in this cave far away from here. I think she got me around the time SkyClan first arrived.” she meowed. “She has all of Darktail’s rogues and then some. Her main cats are Raven, Roach, and Rain. They’re her commanders of sorts. They also have a reputation for being the most violent cats in the camp. Except for this Slash cat who’s not there.” she explained.  
“Yellowtail… she’s on a whole new level. She’s more organized than Darktail and more ruthless. A she-cat disagreed with her. The next morning, she was having the other prisoners bury her, her kits, and her entire family. Mother, father, littermates, any cat who knew she existed. I-I saved one kit.” Squirrelflight murmured, turning her head to the lump of ginger fur on her back.  
“You can come out now.” she purred.  
Suddenly, it moved. Out popped a ginger kit with white paws, chest, and muzzle and blazing green eyes. “This is Blaze.”  
A black-and-white she-cat plucked up the kit and started to walk to a bramble den. “What are you doing?” Squirrelflight yelped.  
Blazing amber eyes turned to her. “I’m going to take it to the nursery.” she murmured.  
Squirrelflight shook her head. “Thank you, but no. I would rather look after her myself.”  
The she-cat nodded and carefully set the little kit before her.  
“This is all nice, Squirrels-flight, but what are we going to do with it?” a gray she-cat with green eyes asked.  
“Prepare. Yellowtail knows where we all are. She’s going after every leader who had something to do with Darktail’s death. She already got Onestar, Harestar, Leafstar, Rowanstar, Bramblestar, and me. She’s going after Mistystar and Tigerstar next.” Squirrelflight meowed.  
“Then we prepare. We continue with the raid as planned. But this time, we make sure no cat leaves alive.” Hawkstar snarled.  
“I want to be the front attack. If I burst into camp, my imposter will know something’s up, but will just think I escaped. She has no way of knowing that the other Clans are coming. And I would rather die than let her know you are.” Squirrelflight spat.  
~~That Night~~  
Rosekit stifled a yawn as she gazed at the moon. Sparkpelt, her mother, was always unhappy about her and her sister’s names. But their leader, Squirrelstar, had chosen them.  
Suddenly, a ginger she-cat burst into camp. “Where are you? Come out, Imposter! Come and face me!” she snarled, pacing in the camp.  
Squirrelstar emerged from her den, blinking sleep away. “What’s going on?” she asked, looking around before her gaze settled on the she-cat. “Why are you here?”  
The she-cat leapt in and slashed her claws across Squirrelstar’s muzzle. “Getting my Clan back, Flare.” she snarled.  
Squirrelstar, or rather Flare, blinked in confusion before realization set in. “You escaped. Well you can’t, they all belong to me, Squirrel.” She flicked her tail and her closest guards, Slashclaw and Leafclaw stalked over and pulled Rosekit, Amberkit, and Sparkpelt out.  
“Sparkpelt…” Squirrel murmured, her gaze fixed on the she-cat.  
“If you come here again…” Flare smirked and slashed her claws across Amberkit’s throat.  
“ATTACK!” Squirrel suddenly yowled. Cats started falling from the trees.  
Sparkpelt, who was lying limp, too weak to move silently cried as Amberkit bled out.  
Suddenly, jaws picked the two kits and cat up.  
A gray she-cat, pale gray she-cat, and black-and-white she-cat carried them to the edge of the clearing where a golden she-cat was.  
The she-cat quickly fixed some herbs on Amberkit’s wound while the pale gray she-cat soothed Sparkpelt, the black-and-white she-cat curled around Rosekit, and the darker gray she-cat dived back into the battle.   
In an instant, the tide turned and only six cats were battling on Flare’s side.  
Flare herself, Slashclaw, Leafclaw, Nettleclaw, Silverclaw, and Hawkclaw.  
Suddenly, a yellow tabby she-cat burst through the camp. Rouges flowing in behind her.  
“Yellowtail!” A cat yowled in anger.  
Rosekit whimpered and shoved herself farther into the black-and-white she-cat’s fur.  
“Shh, little kit. What’s your name?” the she-cat asked.  
“R-Rosekit.” Rosekit responded, gazing at the battling cats in terror.   
“Well, Rosekit, I’m Violetshine. I actually have kits your age. Two she-kits. Juniperkit and Pebblekit. Little darlings. I named Juniperkit after Juniperclaw, the tom who saved my life during the Great Flood. He could’ve saved himself, but he died saving me. I named Pebblekit after my mother, Pebbleshine. They’re exactly alike, if you believe what my father says. My father’s Hawkstar, the leader of SkyClan while my sister’s actually in ThunderClan. She’s expecting kits with Finleap, who was actually Hawkstar’s adopted son for a while.” Rosekit felt herself drift to sleep despite the battle while listening to Violetshine’s rambling.  
~~~  
Rosekit jerked away when she felt Violetshine tense. She wearily looked around the clearing, then her gaze settled on where two different one-vs-one battles were going on. The rest of the cats have stopped.  
Squirrel was battling with the yellow tabby she-cat while Flare was fighting the darker gray she-cat.  
“You got this, Squirrelflight!”  
“Go, Yellowtail!”  
“Flare! Flare! Flare!” cats cheered for their cat, hoping she won.  
“Get her, Twigbranch! Remember you’re kits!” Violetshine yowled to the gray she-cat.  
In an instant, Squirrel and the yellow tabby’s battle was over. The tabby was sprawled on the ground with Squirrel standing over her.  
Flare wriggled out of Twigbranch’s grip and ran from the camp, yowling, “Retreat!”  
The rest of the rogues bolted after her, yowling.  
A dark gray tom who resembled Twigbranch started to run after the rogues. “Get them!” he yowled.  
Instantly, other cats followed him, their pelts bristling with hostility.  
“Wh-What’s going on?” Rosekit whimpered, pressing herself closer to Violetshine.  
“Hawkstar’s taking a large group of cats after Flare and making sure they leave Clan territory for good. Don’t worry, Rosekit. You, your sister, and your mother will be just fine.” Violetshine soothed.   
“No.” A croaky voice said. The two she-cats turned and saw Sparkpelt sitting up. “Midnightkit. And Amberkit’s name is Blackkit.” she meowed, “I never like that imposter’s choice of name.” She spat ‘imposter’ like it was venom.  
Squirrel padded over to them. “Are you okay?” she worriedly asked.  
“Now that you’re back, we’re going to be just fine.” Sparkpelt purred.  
Midnightkit wriggled out of Violetshine’s grip and stood before Squirrel. “Who are you?” Midnightkit asked, sniffing her.  
“I’m your mother’s mother. My name is Squirrelflight.” the ginger she-cat purred, nuzzling Midnightkit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A well-thought-out antagonist lasting more than 1 chapter in battle?  
> pshhhh  
> nope!
> 
> what about a scrambled-together antagonist that is super weak  
> yep!


	8. Fourth Of July SPECIAL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuckin twolegs...

Midnightkit woke up from loud booms.

She whimpered and tried to get closer to Blackkit and Sparkpelt when she realized they were in the Medicine Cat’s Den.

She was alone in the nursery.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and pushed her way out of the den to see other cats doing it too.

She tottered on uneven legs to the center of the camp and saw these bright lights exploding over the trees, causing other loud booms.

“Twolegs.” Cloudtail grunted as he heaved his way out of the Elders’ den. “Why can’t they keep their stuff on their territory.” he hissed and whipped around, back into the Elders’ den.

Midnightkit stood, unsure of what to do.

“Midnightkit?” a voice asked.

She turned and saw Squirrelflight there.

“Do you want to sleep next to me?” she asked kindly.

Midnightkit blinked in gratitude and followed her to the nursery, where she curled back up in the nest next to Squirrelflight, the loud booms no longer scaring her as much.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK!  
> BACK AGAIN!  
> This is just a fluffy filler with some Alderheart and Leafpool angst if you squint hard and basically how Jayfeather's getting over his angst...  
> not very realistic, but the entirety of the first eight chapters have been kinda a prologue to the REAL plot..

_ Twigbranch followed Finleap as they walked _ back to camp, puffing.

Nearby, Flyheart happily chirped, “I sure showed that tom! Did you see the way he ran?!”

Twigbranch chuckled and flicked the tabby’s ears with her tail, “Stop boasting, Flyheart.”

A ShadowClan warrior scoffed, smirking playfully, “Says the cat who defeated one of the leaders easily.”

Twigbranch smirked at him, her gray tail flicking, “While expecting.”

The warrior laughed and flicked his tail in farewell, trotting ahead.

Once they finally made it back to camp, it was dark and their ears had grown numb to the extremely loud booming coming from the lake.

Too exhausted to go to their own camps, cats from all Clans collapsed on the ground, curling up with one another.

That morning, Twigbranch awoke from some gentle nudging.

Violetshine was standing over her, her eyes glimmering in the sunlight.

“Wake up, sister. Alderheart requested to look at your wounds. And Leafpool wants to check your kits. And Jayfeather wants somecat to help him and is too scared to say it and you’re probably the only one in all the Clans to have the ability to help him without him knowing, so Leafpool also wants you to come for that.” Violetshine said.

Twigbranch chuckled and got up, shaking out her fur.

She quietly padded over to the Medicine Cat den and saw Leafpool’s ears flicked back in fear as she quickly worked, Jayfeather fumbling through the herbs, and Alderheart simply laying in a nest, inspecting wounds and calling them out.

Twigbranch trotted over and sat down to let Alderheart inspect her scratches.

He purred in pleasure, “Not that bad, surprisingly. Dock and Marigold. Maybe some Horsetail too.”

Twigbranch nodded and trotted over to Leafpool.

“Papa said Dock, Marigold, and some Horsetail.” Twigbranch told her.

Leafpool nodded and chewed up the leaves, applying the salve to Twigbranch’s injuries once done.

Leafpool turned to the next cat and Twigbranch trotted over to Jayfeather.

“Hey, Jayfeather? What herbs do you use for scratches?”

Jayfeather paused, his blind gaze resting on Twigbranch and he seemed contemplating hissing, but decided not to and muttered, “Dock, Marigold, and Horsetail.”

Twigbranch sat down next to him, “Which ones are they?”

Jayfeather’s blue eyes narrowed unseeingly and he sniffed the air before pulling out three different herbs.

He then hesitated and reached to put them back.

Twigbranch stopped his paw with her tail and called to Alderheart, “Are these right?”

Alderheart glanced over and nodded, “Yep.”

Twigbranch smiled at Jayfeather and said, “Don’t doubt yourself. You pulled thesee out on instinct alone, yes?”

When Jayfeather nodded, she purred, “Then trust your instinct. I’m going to give these to Leafpool and I’m gonna help you deliver herbs, okay?”

Again, Jayfeather nodded and Twigbranch carried the herbs over to Leafpool then padded out the den.

She trotted over to where Fidgetflake was licking herbs onto a tabby.

“Do you need any herbs?”

Fidgetflake thought then said, “No, but I heard someone complain of bellyache in the Elder’s Den.”

Twigbranch nodded and made her way to the Elder’s Den.

In there, Meadowpaw was treating some cats, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

While Twigbranch was asking if anyone needed herbs around the camp, a tiny kit was toddling around the camp and eventually ended up in the Medicine Cat den.

When Twigbranch came back, all the herbs swirling around in her head, she paused for just a second, holding back cooing.

By the herb store, Jayfeather was gently explaining each herb to Blackkit.

She purred in amusement as she padded up, “Having fun? Meadowpaw needs some Dock, Marigold, Horsetail, and something for bellyaches in the Elder’s Den. Kestrelflight asked for some Thyme, Mothwing wants some… I don’t know, but the cat she was treating was coughing.”

Jayfeather’s quick paws flashed through the stores and dropped four bundles at Twigbranch’s.

“One has Dock, Marigold, and Horsetail. Another has Watermint. The third has Thyme, and the last one has Honey and Tansy. Come back to me if she needs some Catmint.” he ordered.

Twigbranch nodded and grabbed the bundles, leaving and still holding back coos at how adorable Jayfeather and Blackkit were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some LGBTQ+ stuff added in this but a lot more in the chapters to come and I plan on some inter-Clan stuff happening in the next few chapters with Blackkit and Midnightkit.  
> You also get to meet Twigbranch's kits next chapter!  
> If you want, you can comment OCs you want me to add.  
> They'll be background characters all except ONE!  
> They, whoever I land on, will have an important role in the upcoming chapters!  
> ('whoever I land on' referring to me counting the OCs, assigning each a number, and consulting the Almighty Random Number Generator)


End file.
